


From Drarry to Snarry

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, All The Ships, Bottom Harry, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi-ships, Now in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: My take on the "Severus discovers fanfic" trope.Link toRussian Translation***Do not repost my works without my express permission***Don’t copy to another site





	From Drarry to Snarry

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Dannielle for putting up with me.
> 
> Also, Thanks to Magz for nagging me until I posted this.

Severus thought perhaps it was about time. After all, the boy had spent enough time during the six years of his school life suspicious of Severus; it was time he returned the favor. The fact that Severus had been innocent did not necessarily mean the other man was. In fact, Severus was sure the man _was_ guilty; after all, it was the man’s suspicious actions that had led Severus to suspect something was going on. Oh, Severus didn’t suspect Potter was plotting to become the next Dark Lord, but he was definitely up to _something_.

It had started shortly after the start of term when an overly excited, too-small owl had fluttered down from the rafters. No one had paid any attention to the rather over-excited beast, which had long since become a normal sight at the staff table, and, as usual, Severus had swatted the bird’s inquisitive beak away from his plate as it (im)patiently waited for the DADA professor. Potter had appeared less than a minute later greeting Severus and the pestilential strigiform, feeding the animal a piece of bacon as he removed the missive. Severus watched from the corner of his eye as the man pulled open the envelope and took out a small stack of papers. He unfolded them and read quickly through the first page before flipping through the other pages. He stopped to read one before letting out a sharp gasp, hurriedly refolding the papers and stuffing them in his robe pocket. Severus glanced over to see the man smiling widely at his porridge.

Severus shrugged it off, thinking it must be good news from his friends and went back to his breakfast. Until it happened again a week later. Another missive filled with a stack of papers that was too thick to not have been magically spelled into the envelope. This time Potter read through several pages before letting out a snort and stuffing the pages into his robe. Week after week the man received one or two envelopes with varying number of pages that ended up in his pocket. It was rather annoying, but more so when Severus attempted to broach the topic with the man himself.

Severus had never particularly cared for the boy labeled The Boy Who Lived; then again, Severus had never really cared much for any of his first years. But sometime during his third year the boy had proved almost as diligent in his studying as his mother had been, and Severus had been taken aback when he’d actually begun asking semi-intelligent questions during class. His grades had started to drop during fourth year when the boy had somehow been entered into that damn tournament, and Severus had offered tutorials to keep him on track. The boy would never be a Granger, thank Merlin, but he had gone over and above to prove how unlike his father he was. Severus had once asked about the sudden change, and the boy had admitted that he had spent several afternoons with Professor Lupin and had heard too many stories of his father’s exploits and pranks. He had decided then that wasn’t how he wished to be remembered by his teachers and classmates. Severus had silently applauded the boy’s maturity. He had not-so-silently cheered along with the others when, during the holiday season of the boy’s seventh year, he had finally defeated the self-labeled Dark Lord and helped the Aurors round up the man’s followers.

It was less than a year later that The Boy Who Lived came back to haunt Severus in the most unusual way. Apparently, some aspiring muggle born had decided to tell the story of one Harry Potter through a series of muggle released books. The Wizarding world was in an uproar, Statute of Secrecy and everything. Fortunately, the author (Severus had his suspicions *cough*Creevey*cough*) had altered the story just enough to prevent muggles from learning the truth. He for one had not been happy to learn he had been portrayed as a Death Eater, as if he would ever bend to that mad man, nor that whole bit about dying. Really, that was uncalled for. But, then again, Cree- er, the author had been a horrible potions student and had often incurred his wrath. At least Severus had been redeemed, which he was sure had absolutely nothing to do with the little visit he had paid an ex-student shortly after the release of the sixth book. Albus, the twinkling old coot, had teased Severus about the headmaster’s “murder” and refused to go anywhere near the Astronomy tower with him with a merry little giggle for months. Severus refused to read the books, although he was fairly certain he had the entire collection stashed in his “confiscated materials” drawer. The books had haunted him for ten years after the war until the last one was finally released, and he drew a sigh of relief.

Then Potter had retired from the Auror Corp and returned to Hogwarts to teach. Their quasi-friendly relationship had held fragilely through the intervening ten years through letters and occasional dinners when Potter was in Hogsmeade, but upon his return he had turned to Severus for teaching advice, and their friendship had grown and strengthened in the last five years. But apparently not enough for Potter to tell him what was in the damn letters.

“What had you so giggly over breakfast this morning?”

Potter looked up from his grading and smiled to himself, lost in memory. “Nothing. Hermione’s just been sending me some things to read over.” He chuckled and went back to his writing.

Severus hmphed and went back to his own essays but he couldn’t keep his mind on the horrible writings. Obviously the man was hiding something. Perhaps he’d give the man’s office a once over next time he found himself alone in there. He _was_ supposedly a spy in the novels, after all. The opportunity arose sooner than he expected when Potter asked him to oversee a detention in mid-November.

“The twins need me to go co-sign on the new building schematics for Wheezes’ and I’d already assigned Donelly Saturday detention. You can use my classroom if you’d like. I’d let you use him to scrub cauldrons, but I think it’s more important he write this essay on using unknown curses.”

“You think I’ve nothing better to do?” he sneered at the man.

Potter rolled his eyes, and Severus missed the days the man had actually trembled at his patent sneer. “I know you haven’t assigned any detentions for this weekend. Come on, Severus, please.” A mirthful twinkle lit the green eyes. “Did I mention he’s the Gryffindor Keeper, and he’ll miss the last practice before the Gryffindor/Slytherin game?”

Severus narrowed his eyes at Potter. “You drive a hard bargain, Potter. Fine, I’ll watch your troublemaker.”

Potter beamed at him. “Thanks, Severus. If you want, you can just use my office when he’s done, that way you don’t have to lug your grading all over the school. I most likely won’t be back ‘til after dinner.”

And that sealed the deal for Severus.

The following Saturday, Severus found himself sitting behind Potter’s desk watching the fourth year scribble furiously on a parchment. He leaned back in the chair wondering how long it would take the miscreant to write out five feet on why it was a bad idea to use unknown spells. He scrunched his nose and set to grading more essays and the pop quiz he had given his third years. He dipped his quill in the red ink an hour later and bit back a curse when he realized the bottle was empty. He sighed and wondered if Potter had an extra bottle in his drawers. The first drawer he pulled open was clearly the “Confiscated materials” drawer, and he closed it quickly before the chocolate frog could get up the energy to leap out. He pulled open a second drawer and located the ink. He reached in to grab the bottle when his hand brushed against a piece of parchment. Curious, he pulled it out and scanned the short missive from Granger, he was about to stuff it back in when an idea occurred to him. There was a small possibility the other letters from Granger were in this desk. He closed the drawer and moved on to the next, leaving the ink bottle in case he needed an excuse to be rummaging in Potter’s drawers. Severus bit back the snort of laughter at how that had sounded in his head.

Not that he wouldn’t mind rummaging in Potter’s drawers, but the man clearly only saw him as a friend, and Severus was content with that. He preferred Potter’s friendship to a quick shag, not that that hadn’t stopped him from using the man as fantasy material from time to time. Hell, who could blame him? The ex-Auror was FIT, and Severus had seen the man emerge from the shower in little more than tight muggle jeans on more than one occasion. Severus continued to nose through Potter’s desk, only finding a stack of papers that turned out to be old tests and essays. Well, he hadn’t really thought the man would keep something so personal in his classroom but hey, no stone left unturned and all that.

Once Donelly finished his essay and Severus read through it to make sure the boy hadn’t filled it with a bunch of nonsense he dismissed the Gryffindor and placed the essay on Potter’s desk. He grabbed his own papers and stuffed them in his case before moving into Potter’s office. He started in the least likely place, the filing cabinets off to one side. As he expected, they were filled with class notes, detentions, and old exams. He moved over to the cabinets, opening each one and checking its contents. He finally moved over to the desk and began making his way through the drawers. A half hour later, he closed the last drawer in frustration. Well, damn! Now he was going to have to find a way into Potter’s personal quarters when the man wasn’t around. He sat down and pulled out his grading. Of course, he could do a little reconnaissance before hand. He was a spy wasn’t he? (Well, in the novels at least.) He often visited Potter in his chambers on the weekends and was sometimes left alone for several minutes at a time. He could use those few minutes to check the more obvious and easily accessible places. Yes. Now that he had a plan Severus was able to concentrate on the excruciating essays in front of him.

He found his answer over the Christmas holidays. He’d only been alone in Potter’s quarters a few times and had ruled out the bookcase, cabinet, and Potter’s personal portfolio he lugged around with him. He’d had his eye on the desk but hadn’t made it over there yet, since it was tucked into the corner across the room from the fireplace where they usually sat for drinks. The opportunity came only hours after the last student had boarded the train home for the holidays. Potter had bounced into his classroom and asked if he’d like to celebrate their freedom with a drink in his quarters. Never one to pass up an opportunity and a free drink (well, the books hadn’t been _completely_ wrong about Slytherins after all) he agreed and followed Potter upstairs. They were stopped by the sound of Potter’s name and turned to find Longbottom walking towards them.

“Harry, glad I caught you. Hello, Snape.” Severus nodded to the Herbology professor. (He’d never said the novels had gotten _everything_ wrong.) “I was wondering if you still had that book on carnivorous plants of South America. I’m expecting a shipment next week, and I want to read up on them beforehand.”

“Oh sure, Nev. It’s in my office.” He turned to Severus. “You go on ahead. The password this week is mistletoe. I’m just going to get that book for Neville and be right there.”

Severus nodded calmly, though inside he was jumping for joy. He would have a good twenty minutes, knowing Potter and Longbottom would get into a lengthy discussion about one thing or another before Potter remembered he had a guest waiting in his rooms. He quickly made his way up to the sixth floor and turned away from the classrooms to the Professor’s quarters located on that floor. He gave the password and stepped into the familiar rooms. He crossed over and poured himself a drink, carrying the bottle and an extra glass to the small table in front of the fireplace before crossing over to the desk. He pulled open several drawers before coming across one full of envelopes. He smiled to himself. Success. He glanced at the time and judged he still had several minutes before Potter would be back. He reached in and pulled one out. He was disappointed at the small note he found inside, but, upon scanning its contents, only became more intrigued.

_Harry, Found a new site. I think you might like this one better. Will send you more printouts soon. In the meantime, enjoy this one on Ron and me. Love Hermione._

There was nothing else, which meant Potter was keeping the extra pages somewhere else. He stuffed the note back in the envelope and pulled out another.

_Harry, You are correct that the last one was a bit dark, but I enjoyed its depths. Take a look at this one. I wasn’t too sure about involving Malfoy, but Ron thought you might appreciate the irony…_

The letter went on about her work at the Ministry, but no other pages were in the envelope. Severus put it away, wondering what Potter was getting himself involved in. Anything that involved a Malfoy could not be good. He glanced at the clock and figured he had time for one more, just to make sure.

_Harry, I’m sorry the twins found the pages. I can’t even begin to imagine the hell they have put you through. Perhaps I will look for some payback material, there are plenty to choose from. In the meantime, Ginny thought this might cheer you up. Love Hermione._

Severus’s curiosity was beyond peaked, and he replaced the last letter and continued to search the other drawers. He huffed in annoyance as the bottom drawer refused to open. He pulled again and realized the drawer had been warded locked. He smiled widely. Jackpot! He stood up from the desk, grabbing his drink and making his way over to his chair. Now he just had to find a way past Potter’s wards and have a pleasant little read to discover what Potter was up to. He frowned, which meant he would need time in Potter’s quarters. He would have to think on that.

“Is my whiskey that bad?”

He glanced over as Potter settled into the seat across from him and filled his own cup. “Ah. No, sorry. Was just trying to decide if I should get my grading done tomorrow and get it over with or take a few days off first.”

Potter took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes in pleasure. Severus shifted in his chair as the man’s pink tongue darted out to lick the alcohol from his lips. “I think I’m going to get mine done tomorrow so I can relax the rest of the holiday.” Green eyes opened to meet black. “You can join me here in the morning. We’ll make a day of it. Lock ourselves in my quarters and have the elves bring us food when we get hungry.” He smiled brightly, and Severus had to take a quick drink of his whiskey to cool his blood.

“Sounds… exciting,” Severus drawled.

Potter’s laugh echoed around the room. They sat quietly sipping their drinks for several minutes before Potter spoke again. “Severus.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever read the books?”

Severus didn’t need to ask what books the man was referring to. It was a subject they hadn’t discussed in a long time. He knew Potter had read the books, if for no other reason than to see what they had said about him. “No. But I am sure I am quite familiar with them even if I have not. Minerva and Albus were quite entertained by them and had no qualms informing me of my snarling sneering personality portrayed in the novels. Why do you ask?”

If Severus hadn’t been watching the man so closely he might have missed the quick flash of green eyes towards the desk. “No reason.”

Did the pages in the locked drawer have to do with the books? Was Potter contemplating releasing his own account of the events? But, from what Severus had heard, actual events had been nowhere near as entertaining as the events portrayed in the novels. Perhaps it was time for him to finally read the books.

 

Severus wanted to snap, snarl, sneer, and be every bit a git as portrayed in the novels. Outlandish falsehoods and inconceivable slander! He watched with a small sliver of satisfaction as he tossed the last book into the flames. Lily Evans a Gryffindor; she must be rolling in her grave. From the time she had learned about Hogwarts she’d wanted nothing more than to be a Ravenclaw. And for him to use _that_ kind of language against his dearest friend, never! And if Albus had attempted to manipulate him in that manner he would have gladly tossed the man from the Astronomy tower long before Potter’s sixth year. He vaguely wondered how Potter’s godfather felt about being killed off and his husband married to the clumsy Tonks. He also noticed the distinct lack of husband of one Charlie Weasley, and poor Edward had been such a great help in the last battle, too. It was a pity they had cut the man from the novels all together. He did give a certain amount of kudos to the excellent depiction of Umbridge, though. He looked up at the knock on his door.

“Enter.” He Banished the pile of ashes as the door swung open, and Potter came in.

“Evening, Severus.”

“Potter. Didn’t I just see you at dinner an hour ago?”

The man blushed. “If you’re busy I can come back.”

He waved the man in. “Might as well stay. I’m not doing anything productive at the moment.”

Potter brightened and stepped into the room. “I was wondering if I might ask a favor.”

Severus crossed the room and held out one of the glasses of whiskey he had just poured. “You may always ask, Potter. I just may not always answer.”

Potter ducked his head and took a sip of his drink. He looked around Severus’s quarters nervously. It had become a habit lately, this new nervousness around Severus. Ever since the new term had started. Something had seemed to change when Harry had left for his annual Christmas day/Boxing day sabbatical but it hadn’t been especially noticeable until he’d received another one of those damn letters. It was the second day of classes when the owl had tumbled down with an envelope, and, as usual, Potter had taken it, scanned the first page and flipped through the attached documents. He paused to read a specific page, and Severus had turned to ask what had captured the young man’s attention when he saw Potter’s eyes scanning the page hungrily, his face turning redder by the second. He’d begun squirming in his chair, and, with a startled gasp, his eyes shot up to meet Severus’s. Guilt had flashed in those green eyes before the man had hastily excused himself from the table and made his way quickly out of the Great Hall. That was the last time he had opened the letters at the table. Oh, he still got them, but now he only slid them in his pocket as his cheeks turned a delicious shade of pink. And some days he seemed a little more nervous around Severus.

“Well? Did you come to steal my whiskey or did you have an actual question?”

Potter blushed. “Sorry. Yeah. Um, Ginny and Oliver are doing this quidditch camp for kids over the Easter hols and asked if I might come help out.”

Disappointment lanced through Severus. “I don’t believe you need my permission to take the holiday off, Potter.”

The man’s face reddened. “No. I just- I wanted to ask if you’d mind feeding Salazar while I was gone. I don’t mind leaving a few days worth of mice in his cage, but I’m afraid if I leave an entire week’s worth of food he’ll eat all in one go and get sick. Plus his water will need to be changed.”

“Potter, I-“ Severus paused.

“He’ll only need to be fed once a day,” the man rushed out. “Monday through Saturday. I’ll be back Saturday night. I’d ask Minerva, but Salazar prefers you. He says you smell nice, and Minerva’s hands are too cold.”

Severus eyed the man. Salazar. Potter’s pet snake. That lived in Potter’s bedroom. In his quarters. Which Severus would need access to. Every day. For an entire week that Potter would not be around. He tamped down the rush of glee and sighed. “Alright, Potter. But you owe me.”

The man beamed. “Absolutely. You’re the best, Severus.”

“And don’t make the password something idiotic since I will have to say it at least once a day.”

Potter chuckled. “Promise. Thanks. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Salazar’s Keeper,” Potter whispered in his ear at breakfast the first morning of the Easter holidays, and Severus had to keep from jumping the man right there as the lust rushed to his groin.

He nodded tightly. “I will endeavor to keep your bedroom companion alive, Potter.”

He smirked at the man’s blush. “God, Severus. You make it sound like I have some man tied up in my quarters. It’s just a snake.”

“But your snake likes me, Potter. And I want to keep him happy,” Severus purred.

The man choked on his pumpkin juice and wiped at his mouth. “Does this mean I can count on you to pet my snake when he gets lonely, Severus?”

Severus’s mouth suddenly went very dry, and he grabbed up his tea.

“Harry, I heard about the camp. How exciting.” Severus had never been more grateful to see Minerva in his life.

He debated on rushing down to Potter’s room the second the train left the station but decided against it. He really had no need to be down there that day and didn’t need the portraits spreading tales. Instead, he returned to his own office and spent the day on grading and a few small projects he needed to clear up before the term resumed. After a hearty breakfast the next morning he made his way up to Potter’s quarters and gave the password. He stepped into the man’s sitting room and went straight for the desk. He could feed the snake at any point that day. He settled on the floor in front of the desk and brought his wand out. He needed to know exactly what wards Potter used so he could replace them, not just break through them.  It took him three hours to deconstruct the wards and feel he could safely re-apply them. He pulled the drawer open with a triumphant smile, which fell a second later as he was faced with file after file filled with pages. Fuck. It would take him all week to go through them. He looked at the oddly named files. _WolfStar, Romione, Harmony,  Dramione, Herminny, Hinny, Sevione, Drarry, Snarco,_ and the last one read _Misc. Fanfic Ships_. Severus furrowed his brows. What the hell? Was Potter collecting boats now? He sighed and decided to take a break before getting engrossed in whatever the hell this was. It was nearly lunchtime anyway, and Salazar still needed to be fed.

He pulled himself to his feet, holding onto the desk for support while his legs steadied themselves beneath him. He made his way into Potter’s bedroom and rounded the bed to find the large terrarium Potter kept the large rat snake in.

“Hello, Sal. Good afternoon. Enjoying your day?” The snake looked up at him and hissed as Severus reached into the smaller terrarium and grabbed a small mouse. It squeaked as Severus dropped it into the snake’s cage. The snake eyed it greedily, and Severus left him to it. He made his way up to the Great Hall for a quick lunch and was just finishing up when a thought occurred to him. He looked down the table to see Longbottom talking to Professor Perdue, the current Muggle Studies professor. She smiled politely as she stood from the table, and Severus rose quickly to his feet.

He followed her out into the hall, away from the eager ears of the other professors. “Professor Perdue. Allison,” he corrected quickly, remembering her favored moniker.

She turned with a smile, “Severus, how lovely to see you out of the dungeons. Did you need something?”

He smiled politely. “I seem to recall you mentioning your father’s obsession with sailing vessels.”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Oh, yes. I spent Christmas listening to the latest design flaws. It’s why I chose to remain at the school over Easter.”

“Perhaps you could clear something up for me. I had recently come across the term fanfic ship, and I do not believe I am familiar with the boat.”

She chuckled. “I don’t suppose you would, Severus. It’s a muggle term and actually has nothing to do with boats.” She looked over as a small group of students walked out of the Great Hall and motioned off to the side. He followed her to a small alcove away from the emerging students. “It is short for Fictional Fandom Relationships.” He furrowed his brows at her, and she bit her lip in that way that he had learned meant she was thinking. “You know how sometimes the muggleborns come back talking about the t.v. shows they watch or popular books in the muggle world?” He nodded. “Well, sometimes those books or shows become popular, and a group of fans are born, called a fandom. And a lot of times, some of the fans feel that some of the characters in the books or shows deserve to have a relationship, and that will spawn their own little group of fans that follow this relationship or ‘ship’.” She thought for a minute. “Do you remember last year when Minerva and Albus were taking bets on those two seventh years?”

He rolled his eyes at the memory of the constant twittering between the two regarding the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that had been dancing around each other for two years. “Merlin, yes.”

She smiled brightly. “It’s kind of like that, only with fictional characters.”

Severus raised his brows, “Well, that is just ridiculous.”

She chuckled, “I quite agree, Severus. But a lot of teenagers enjoy that sort of thing these days. These ‘ships’ even have followings on social media, and people write fictional stories about them and share them.”

He paused at her words. “Fictional stories?”

She nodded vigorously. “Oh, yes. There are all sorts of internet sites in the muggle world where one might find these stories.”

“And some of these fictional ‘ships,’ might they also be applied to… less… fictional characters?”

She shrugged. “Oh, sure. Like I said, Minerva and Albus did it last year. I think some musical groups have shippers. That’s the term for someone that likes a certain ship.”

He let her words sink in and nodded tersely before turning on his heels and heading back up to Potter’s chambers. Was this whole thing really about _stories_ written? But stories of what? Potter hadn’t mentioned becoming enamored of any muggle t.v. shows, and Severus hadn’t noticed any new novels around his quarters lately. Well, he would just have to read some of these stories to see what Potter was into these days. He gave the password and stepped over to the desk. He pulled the drawer open and stared again at the oddly named files. They gave no clue as to their contents. With a shrug, Severus pulled the first file out, which also happened to be the thinnest, and took it over to his chair. He Summoned the whiskey and a glass and poured himself a drink before opening the file. Well, he was on the right track. He recognized the pages matched the ones Potter had pulled from the envelopes. He took a sip, and set his glass on the table and began to read.

 

 

 

 

> _There were a number of things he enjoyed about living in the open wilderness of the Scottish hills. Fresh air, room to run, and any number of small animals to chase. But his favorite part was the man that lived one farm over. He had first spotted the lithe frame as it emerged from the sparkling blue water of Farmer James’s pond. Wet hair matted to his head, long arms reaching up to brush it back revealing the toned torso of the man, drops of water glistening off his tanned skin as he slowly emerged from the water. He panted with each step the man took, the water level revealing the man’s naked body inch by inch._

Severus squirmed in his chair. Fuck. No wonder Potter had stopped reading these at the table. It was straight up porn. Severus smirked. Well, maybe not straight. He took a quick sip and went back to the pages.

 

 

 

 

> _Even now, the memory of his first sight of that glorious cock nearly had him coming. How it had jutted forth, hard and red, dripping and glistening in the noonday sun. The man had barely settled on the ground beside the lake before taking himself in hand. The sight of those fingers pumping the turgid cock had had him whimpering with want. He knew what it felt like now. Those rough hands on his skin, skimming across his peaked nipples, sliding over his own erection. Knew how well the cock filled his mouth, the difference between the bitter pre-cum and salty ejaculate. The way the cock filled him, moved inside him, pulsed against the walls of his channel as it emptied itself inside him. But as he watched the young man pump himself to completion, it was that moment that Sirius Black knew he had to have Remus Lupin for his own._

“Oh God!” Severus jumped from the chair, knocking the pages to the ground and grabbing his drink to down it in a single gulp. _Oh god oh god oh god!_ He did _not_ need the mental image of Black and Lupin that those words had produced. Thankfully, his cock agreed as it had deflated almost as quickly as he’d risen from the chair. What the hell had Potter been thinking? He reached down to gather up the other papers, thankful they had been stapled together, and skimmed over them. All of them mentioned Black and Lupin and he saw the original Potter’s name tossed in every now and then. He picked up the file and pushed the pages back into it and closed it. The label WolfStar glared up at him. Of course. Lupin was the wolf and Sirius was the star. Well, that explained that. Having no wish to read anymore _WolfStar_ stories he took the file back to the desk and dropped it back into the drawer. He glanced down at the other files. Were they all based on Potter’s friends and family? But who would write about _them_? He then remembered the conversation over Christmas, when Potter had asked if he’d read the books yet and glanced at the desk. But why would muggles be interested in the friends and family of Harry Potter?

_Fictional fandom relationships_ . Perdue’s words came back to him. Of course, the muggles were under the impression that the Harry Potter world was fictional. They had no idea these people existed, had real relationships. He reached for the next file, wondering who _Romione_ was and Summoned his drink before settling into the desk chair. He flipped the file open and glanced down at the first page.

 

 

 

 

> _The first time Ron saw Hermione on the train he gave his new friend a look that stated “this girl is mental.”_

Severus closed the file. _Nope._ He was not about to read about Potter’s closest friends when he still had to see them on a somewhat regular basis. He traded the file for the _Harmony_ file and flipped it open.

 

 

 

 

> _It was Ron’s fault really. He never should have put the idea in Harry’s head. But when you’re seventeen, on the run from madmen and murderers, and you’re hiding in a tent with only one other person, well, things are bound to happen. So it was only natural that on a cold night in November, when Hermione slipped between Harry’s sheets and pressed her cold body against his and whispered “warm me” that he would naturally roll over and wrap his arms around her. They didn’t have sex that night or the next. In fact, they had been sleeping tucked against each other for over a week before Hermione woke to Harry’s hard cock pressing into her stomach._

Fuck. Severus was torn. He really shouldn’t be reading about this fictional relationship because he knew, _knew_ Potter was gay. But it was a _fictional_ story. His eyes scanned down the page. And the author was going into desperate detail about Potter’s hard, weeping cock and the mouth that was doing unspeakable things to it and he could just hear Potter’s moans and cries as they echoed in his head. When Potter came with a scream Severus let out a desperate gasp and tossed back his drink. Severus closed the file and spent several minutes trying to catch his breath. He finally summoned the whiskey bottle and poured out more. Reluctantly he closed the file and replaced it, his hand hovering over the _Dramione_ file. Possibly another Hermione but he couldn’t think who the Dra- No! A wickedly gleeful smile crossed his lips, and he snatched up the file. He flipped it open and laughed as he began to read about Hermione spying on Draco in the prefect’s bath and getting caught. For some reason, it didn’t have the same effect on his libido as the “Harmony” story had had, and he closed the file. The next file was on Hermione and Ginny Weasley, well, that was a bit of a surprise. He skimmed over some of the story but moved on as he wasn’t exactly into lesbian sex, not the he was in to straight sex either, but the thought of two women together did nothing for him, and at least the straight “ships” involved a man and his hopefully turgid, weeping cock. He pulled out the next file and was gratified to see another Potter pairing, this one with Ginny Weasley. He eagerly read through several stories of a moaning, panting Potter and found the need to loosen his jeans.

He leaned back and pulled his robe open to free his aching cock, but his eager fingers didn’t stop there as his eyes fell to the open page in front of him. _Harry’s cock ached with the need to push into the tight space. His panting breaths echoing around the room as he pushed in, the wetness enveloping his hard prick… words bounced off the walls. Yes. Yes. More. Harry moaned and thrust hard and fast._ Severus’s hand was moving fast, his head back against the chair, eyes closed as he imagined Potter in the throes of passion, screaming for more. He came hard, Harry’s name falling from his lips. He panted as his cock softened in his hand. He cast a cleaning spell and tucked himself away. He carefully closed the _Hinny_ file and pulled out the next one. He fingered the tab trying to figure out what _Sevione was._ He opened the file, having no clue what could be in it.

“Oh, hell no!” He closed the file of stories that featured himself and Granger and traded it for the _Drarry._ He flipped it open and was immediately sucked in.

 

 

 

 

> _It wasn’t like he had *planned* to be captured by Voldemort. The plan was quite simple: sneak into Malfoy Manor using the Crabbe flavored Polyjuice, grab the small statue Snake Face had used in creating his latest Horcrux when he’d murdered Snape, rest the poor man’s soul..._

Well, that was unsettling.

 

 

 

 

> _...and get the hell out. How was he to know the place was crawling with Death Eaters? Weren’t they all supposed to be in a meeting? And to be spotted by Crabbe Sr. Well, that just took the cake. Interestingly, ironically? It had been Draco Malfoy himself who had saved him._
> 
> _“Come on, Crabbe. You know you shouldn’t be down here. Let’s go back up to my room.”_
> 
> _He’d reluctantly followed the blonde up to his room and had jumped when the sound of the lock clicked in place and a wave of magic swept through the room._
> 
> _“I don’t know who you are, but it’s probably not a good idea to try to escape.”_
> 
> _Harry had no idea what to do or say. Draco waved one slender hand towards his bed. “Might as well sit while we wait for the Polyjuice to wear off. Did you want to admit who you were now or shall we wait?”_
> 
> _Harry knew he was truly fucked. Something must have shown on his face because the blonde sighed._
> 
> _“Look, just answer me this. Are you with the Order?” There was a desperate look in those silver eyes that Harry hadn’t seen since the man had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. Draco lowered his voice. “Please. If you are, can you-“ he blinked rapidly, “can you just tell Harry I’m sorry, and I should have listened to him when I had the chance?” Draco turned from Harry, and his shoulders shook as he drew in a ragged breath. “Fuck!” He pounded his fist against the door. “I can get you out of here, but it won’t be for a few hours,” he said in a much calmer voice. “And tell Harry, when this is all over, if I’m still alive, to meet me for detention.”_
> 
> _Harry felt the stab in his chest at Draco’s words. Detention. That’s where it had all started wasn’t it? Where they’d finally found themselves alone, facing years of pent up anger, jealousy, and distrust. Where they’d discovered a new found compassion in each other; where their worlds had collided, bodies and souls joined in fevered lust and whispered devotion. Where Harry had begged Draco to go into hiding. Where Draco had refused, saying his family had needed him. Harry had let his well-known anger overcome him, telling Draco that his family had long ago made their decisions, and Draco was nothing but a pawn to Lucius, and Harry didn’t fuck pawns. Draco had called after him, but Harry had stormed off. Later, there had been whispered apologies and promises of “later” but there had been no more detentions._
> 
> _Harry felt the Polyjuice wearing off and stepped up behind Draco, wrapping his arms around the slender figure. He nuzzled his nose against that spot behind his ear that melted Draco’s knees._
> 
> _“Do you mean it, Dray?”_
> 
> _The blonde gasped and turned around, eyes wide with wonder. “Harry?” Silver eyes took in the transforming face. “Oh, Harry.”_
> 
> _Their lips crashed together, moaning at the familiar tastes, hands roaming over familiar contours as they pressed together. “Oh, fuck, Dray. I’ve missed you. Let me inside you, my Little Dragon.”_
> 
> _“Yes,” Draco gasped against his mouth. “Bed. Please, Harry. Fuck me, then take me with you. I need out of here.”_
> 
> _Harry was already working on the buttons of Draco’s robes, mouth sliding down the pale skin. “Anything, my Little Dragon.”_

Severus reached for his glass, mouth dry, and realized his glass was empty. Damn. He tore his eyes away from the page and saw the empty whiskey bottle. He scanned the room for a fresh bottle of whiskey, vowing to buy Potter a new one. He spotted one on the shelf and floated it over to the table by his chair. He grabbed up the Drarry file and went to make himself comfortable. This was going to be a long, delicious evening.

Severus woke to sticky fingers and filthy clothes, his neck stiff from resting awkwardly on the chair back where he’d fallen asleep after his last orgasm. He cast a cleaning charm as best he could but knew he would still need a shower. He glanced at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. He pulled himself together and stood from the chair to kneel down to gather up the spilled papers. He’d go through them later to sort out the ones he had already read, right now he just wanted to get back to his quarters. He closed the file and placed it in the drawer, closing it before heading down to his rooms. He wasn’t sure how many stories he had read. Several. Some short, nothing but pornography, some longer, more detailed with interesting plots. He was fairly certain he’d made it through most of the stories before finally giving in and pleasuring himself into oblivion. Severus made it to his rooms and took a quick shower before passing out on his bed.

“Did you have a pleasant evening, Severus?”

Severus blinked vacantly at the Deputy Headmistress.

“Yes,” the headmaster added. “We missed you last night, Severus. You weren’t at dinner, and there was no answer when I went to your quarters.”

Oh. Severus breathed a silent sigh of relief. “I am snake sitting for Potter and was doing my grading in his quarters. I… fell asleep.”

“Oh, yes. Harry mentioned you would be feeding Salazar for him,” Minerva said with a smile. “I just didn’t realize you were actually staying in his rooms.”

Nosy bint. “I’m not, but I thought I would take advantage of the secluded rooms to have a mini-vacation,” he lied smoothly. Hah, take that. He could play spy in real life too.

“Excellent idea, Severus,” Albus agreed. “No one would think to look for you in Gryffindor territory. Well, at least we’ll know where you are if we need you.”

“Yes,” Minerva agreed. “Enjoy your alone time.”

Oh, he would.

Severus pulled the _Drarry_ file out and began sorting through the stories, setting the ones he’d already read to one side. He took the few stories he hadn’t read last night and moved to the couch. He’d rarely sat on Potter’s couch, preferring the formality of the wingback chair, but wanted to be comfortable should he pass out from another excellent orgasm. A thrill shot down his spine as he settled lengthwise on the couch and let his legs fall open. He’d learned his lesson yesterday and only wore a pair of silk lounge pants under his robes. He took a sip of the butterbeer he’d Summoned from Potter’s cold box, he already owed the man one bottle of whiskey and butterbeer was cheaper to replace, and settled back, his cock already hardening at the prospect.

It was nearly lunchtime when Severus read the last page of the last “Drarry” story. His eyes skimmed back up the page. “ _Oh, yes,” Harry moaned. “Fuck me. Harder. I love your thick cock in my arse. Harder, damn you,” The Boy Who Lived demanded, and he pressed back against the prick sliding in his arse._ Severus moaned and finally reached into his pants, already soaked with hours worth of leaking pre-come. It didn’t take much to send him over the edge, come squirting from between his fingers as he arched off the couch. “Oh fuck,” the words slipping from his lips as he sagged back down.

Eventually he pulled himself from the couch casting a cleaning spell and returned the pages to the file and stuffed it back in the drawer. He eyed the two remaining files and decided to wait until after lunch to tackle them. He closed the drawer and headed up to the Great Hall, wondering if he dared go back and read the Harmony and Hinny files. He was almost done after all, and it was only Tuesday. But then again, he wasn’t sure he wanted the image of Harry and Granger fucking stuck in his head every time the woman came to visit. He slipped into his seat at the Head table and mumbled a hello to Albus.

“Enjoy your morning, Severus?”

Severus looked suspiciously up at the twinkling blue eyes. “It was tolerable.”

“Excellent.”

“Oh, Severus,” Poppy said as she slipped into her seat. “I’m so glad you came up for lunch. I did not relish having to chase you down. I was wondering if you would have a chance to brew some Pepper-up and Calming Draught during the holiday. O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts are coming up, you know.”

He nodded, thinking about his quickly dwindling pile of reading material. He could finish the last two files tonight and take tomorrow off before deciding if the Harmony and Hinny files were worth it. “That shouldn’t be a problem, Poppy. In fact, I don’t have anything on the schedule for tomorrow except feeding Potter’s snake.” Shite. He’d forgotten to feed Salazar this morning. He’d take care of it as soon as he returned to Potter’s quarters.

The mediwitch beamed at him. “Thank you, Severus.”

He nodded politely and dug into his lunch. He finished quickly and headed back to Potter’s quarters after a quick conversation with the Slytherin Prefects that had stayed behind to ascertain everything was fine in the dungeons. He walked through Potter’s quarters and stepped into the man’s bedroom and rounded the bed to find Salazar watching him intently.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late today, ol’ chap. Shall I throw in an extra mouse to compensate?” The snake flicked its tongue at the idea, and Severus grabbed two mice from the smaller cage and tossed one in for the snake. Severus winced at the mouse’s terrified squeals and the mouse still in his hand began to wriggle frantically. One tiny claw dug into Severus’s hand startling him, and the mouse ran for freedom. “ _Petrificus Totalis_ ” he called just as the mouse dashed under the bed. “ _Accio_ mouse.” The mouse came flying out from under the bed, knocking a small vial off Potter’s bedside stand. Severus caught the rodent and tossed it into Salazar’s cage. “Damn mouse.” Severus healed the small scratch on his finger and stepped over to the bed to see what the mouse had knocked off. He knelt down and looked under the bed, finding the small vial. He grabbed it and placed it on the bedside table. He blinked at the feel of magic surrounding the table. Why had Potter warded his bedside table? Images of a blushing Potter filled his head. Did the man have more “fanfic” in here? Perhaps the ones he liked to pleasure himself to? It made sense. Severus would keep his by his bed if he had any. It was easier than taking them back and forth, and Potter would be able to enjoy the stories in bed each evening. The thought of Potter in this bed getting off on stories of- what? Who would Potter read about? A thrill shot down Severus’s spine at the idea of more stories. He’d finish the desk tonight, and tomorrow- Tomorrow he would be brewing potions for Poppy, he had all but promised he’d have the potions for her tomorrow. That’s fine. It wouldn’t hurt to take a break from his... recent activities and give his... body a break.

Severus turned and walked back out of the bedroom and crossed over to the desk. He pulled the _Snarco_ file out and took it over to the couch and Summoned another Butterbeer before settling back and pulling out the first set of pages.

 

 

 

 

> _Well, fuck! Severus was well and truly fucked now. Black eyes looked from green to silver, and he swallowed. He could play this off. Maybe. But how? Think, dammit. You were a spy for twenty fucking years. Think! He glanced at the half naked man standing in his bedroom doorway, shadows dancing across quidditch toned abs from the candles. His cock twitched. There was a rustle of fabric, and he turned to the now naked pale figure in front of the fireplace, his robes pooling at his feet from where he’d dropped them the second he’d stepped from the Floo._
> 
> _“You know, Professor,” came Potter’s sultry voice, “there’s really only one solution here. Don’t you agree, Malfoy?”_
> 
> _“Oh, absolutely,” came the slightly higher pitched voice of the blonde._
> 
> _Severus’s cock was at full attention now as both men slowly sauntered over to him._
> 
> Fuck! Severus let his legs fall further apart. Snarco. Snape, Harry, Draco. Fuck. A threesome. His eyes went avidly back to the page.
> 
> _“What do you prefer, Draco?” Potter asked as he slid a hand over Severus’s robe and the buttons fell off._
> 
> _The robes were pulled from behind, and Severus thanked Merlin and every other deity he had chosen to forgo muggle clothes under his robes today. Slender fingers grabbed his ass cheeks, and he jumped._
> 
> _“Oh, I definitely want this ass, Potter.”_
> 
> _He saw the small smile spread across Potter’s lips. “Good. Because I’ve been dying for a taste of this.” Severus squeaked as rough fingers grasped his cock. A second later Potter disappeared from sight but there was no need to wonder where the man had gone as Severus felt the unmistakable sensation of wet mouth surrounding his cock. He moaned as his cock slid deep into Potter’s throat. “Fuck,” he screamed as another tongue assaulted his ass, pushing past the ring of muscles. Severus grasped at the head of wild hair near his stomach as his ass and cock were pleasured. A finger joined the tongue in his ass, and his grip tightened on Potter’s hair and the man moaned against the throbbing cock. Potter swallowed and Severus moaned. Another finger and Severus bucked his hips. The two men worked him hard and fast, he could barely comprehend what they were doing to him. Couldn’t tell one from the other as they pleasured him beyond thought. Draco did something and Potter sucked hard, pulling him in deep and Severus exploded. The two men lowered him to the floor._
> 
> _“Fifty points each,” he mumbled as he slipped into oblivion_

Severus moaned and fanned himself with the pages. Fuck. That was hot. He looked down at the pages in the file and realized if they were all like this maybe it was a good thing he was taking tomorrow off. He had a feeling he was going to rub himself raw tonight.

Two hours later, Severus decided he would just have to owe Potter that second bottle of whiskey.  Another two hours and Severus came hard with barely a touch. He tossed back an entire glass of whiskey and wondered how the hell people read these things all the time. Then it dawned on him that most people probably didn’t read twenty stories a day. Which then led to the realization that _people actually read these all the time._ Fuck! People read about him fucking Harry and Draco or Draco and Harry fucking him. He wondered why it hadn’t dawned on him before. If Granger was able to find these and send them to Potter- and just where the hell did one find these? He vaguely remembered one of Granger’s letters saying something about a site. He glanced at the time and saw he had a few hours before dinner. He closed the file and pulled himself off the couch. He tossed the file on the desk and strode from Potter’s quarters. He had barely turned the corner when he saw Minerva at the end of the hall.

“Minerva.”

She turned and smiled at him. “Hello, Severus. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?”

He nodded. “Most likely. I do need to speak with Allison first though. Do you know where she might be?”

“I believe she is in her office.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a quick nod and headed up to the Muggle Studies classroom and Professor’s office. He found the brunette sitting behind her desk. She looked up when he entered and smiled.

“Hello, Severus. More questions about boats?”

He smiled politely. “No. But I did wish to inquire about what a site was, in muggle terms, of course.”

She motioned to the chair across from her and he sat down. “Well, I don’t suppose you are referring to plots of land set aside for building purposes, so I can only assume you mean an internet web site.”

Severus swallowed. He remembered Potter mentioning something about the internet. “The internet. Isn’t that the thing you access via a computer that has all sorts of information on it?”

She smiled brightly. “Yes.” A touch of smugness swept through him at his excellent memory. “It can be accessed anywhere with internet access. Computers, phones, almost anywhere in the world.”

His smugness began to fade at the idea of those stories out there for anyone to access. “And if you wished to locate a specific piece of information, is there a place you can do so?”

She nodded again. “Yes. There are several search engines available. I could show you if you wished.”

He raised his brows in surprise. “You have muggle technology up here?”

“It’s the reason we are so high. There are Barrier wards we use to keep out the magical interference. I have a computer just over here for the sixth and seventh years to use. I don’t like to keep it in the classroom since they are teenagers after all, and there are too many adult websites they could easily access without proper supervision.” She stood from the desk, and he followed her over to a smaller desk that held a tall box-shaped object and what looked like some futuristic TV. She sat down in the chair, and he summoned another to pull up beside her as she pressed a button on the box. A minute later the TV came to life, and he saw it was indeed very like a television. She placed her hand on a small odd-shaped object on the desk and moved it. “This is what’s called a mouse. It moves the cursor.” She pointed to the screen where a small arrow was sliding across the screen. It landed on a picture of a globe and she tapped her finger on the mouse. “Clicking on one of the little icons will open that icon. This one is for the internet. Now there are several different search engines you can use but I prefer Google.” He watched as the small arrow slid along a screen proclaiming all sorts of current events, and she clicked and moved her hands from the ‘mouse.’ “This is the keyboard. It’s what allows you to type.” She clicked her fingers over the letters on the “keyboard” and tapped her finger on the mouse again. A white page with multi-colored letters appeared. “Now, when it comes to using a search engine, the more specific your search the better. If I were to search for boats, for instance,” she typed in the word and the screen changed, “I would get all these results. But if I were to search for a specific kind of boat, let’s say an 1800s British Schooner,” she typed in the words,  “it’s only going to bring up results for that subject.” She turned to smile at him. “Once you find something that interests you just click on the blue words, and it will take you to that page. Do you want to try it?”

“Um, sure.” She smiled encouragingly at him and moved from the chair so he could take her place. He tentatively placed his hand on the mouse and moved it, he glanced at the screen to make sure the “cursor” had moved.

“You don’t have to watch your hand, Severus. Just watch the screen, and move your hand the direction you want the cursor to move.” He tried it and found it much easier. He placed the cursor in the small box where she had typed her query. “Now just click that button.” He tapped his finger on the button she indicated. “Good. Now use the backspace key to erase my entry, and you can type in what you wish to look for.” He did as she suggested, racking his brain for something to type as he was not about to look up fanfic with her sitting right there. He moved his hands to the keyboard and carefully typed in G-R-A-S-S. “Oh, Severus. That’s too general. You’ll want to narrow it down.” He clicked the backspace key to empty the box and typed again. G-O-O-S-E-G-R-A-S-S.  And clicked the little magnifying glass looking thing. He was amazed at the choices that appeared. “You could even go so far as to type in a question. Like: ‘Where to find goosegrass’, or ‘what is goosegrass used for?’ That sort of thing.”

“Very interesting. Do you mind if I use it for a bit?”

She waved her hand, “Go ahead. I was just about to head to my rooms for a quick shower before dinner. When you are done just click on this little X up here, and it will close the internet out.”

“Thank you, Allison.”

He stared at the screen for a few minutes while she cleared her desk up and left. Specific. Well, he could only try. With a shrug he punched out the letters for Drarry and hit search. Immediately the page filled with options. He clicked on the first one and let it sweep him away to a place called fanfiction.net. The page loaded and Severus gaped. There were thousands. He moved his cursor back to the top and typed in Google and then, for the hell of it he typed in his name and fanfiction. This time he read down the page a bit before choosing a different sight. He nearly choked. There were over 10 thousand, and this one had something called filters off to the side. Out of curiosity he clicked on the different ‘filter’ options and realized he could narrow the search down even more. He came to the relationship option and clicked on it. A list of his name alongside others popped up. Sweet Merlin! The top ‘pairing’ was he and Potter. Why hadn’t Potter had any of _those_ stories? Could he not stand the thought of them together? But he hated Malfoy, and he’d had plenty of those. He’d also had plenty of the threesome stories as well. He wondered if Potter even knew about the pairing of the two of them. He looked at the other people he was paired with. Him and Granger, no surprise. He and Lupin. He and BLACK! Hell no! Him and Lily? That was just- Lucius! Bloody hell. His eyes strayed up to where he and Potter were paired, over 3 thousand stories. He made a mental note of the site and wondered how hard it would be to get internet for Spinner’s End. He imagined an entire summer, day after day, ensconced behind his desk reading every single one of those 3 thousand stories, going to sleep with dreams of Potter beneath him screaming, begging for more, harder, please. Severus took a deep breath, it wouldn’t do for him to get worked up just before dinner. He clicked on the X that Allison had pointed out earlier and headed down to dinner. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that these stories were easily accessible. After all, they were only read by muggles who thought the characters were fictional anyways.

Severus had never had to concentrate on a batch of Calming Draught so hard. He’d returned to Potter’s room the following evening to fish out the last file of “Misc” pairings and had found stories of Harry paired with everyone from Parvati Patil to Voldemort himself. There had also been other pairings, Finnigan and Thomas, Longbottom and Lovegood, Minerva and Albus, he still shuddered at that thought. He thought he might have even found the one the Granger had referenced in regards to payback for the twins. He made a mental note to _never_ do one of those internet search things for “twincest”. There had even been a few of Severus paired with Lucius, Lupin, and- Now he had to concentrate on his potions _and_ not vomiting.

He finally finished the last potion just before dinner and went to take a quick shower before delivering the stock and heading to dinner. After dinner he stopped by Potter’s quarters long enough to feed Salazar and cast a longing look at the table. No, he would wait. A little anticipation was good for the soul. Which didn’t stop him from waking in the middle of the night, Potter’s name on his lips and come spilling from his throbbing cock. He pulled himself from the sweat-soaked bed and went to take a shower before climbing back into bed. He was almost late for breakfast.

“Severus, I was wondering where you had got to.”

Severus looked up at the twinkling blue eyes. “Late night,” he grumbled and dug into his eggs.

“Enjoying the holiday then?” Minerva asked.

“It is tolerable.”

“Any plans for the day?” Minerva inquired.

“Yes. I plan on locking myself away and reading,” he answered truthfully.

“I always enjoy a bit of recreational reading myself,” Albus beamed. Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his eggs.

He tossed a mouse to the snake and settled on the floor to slowly break apart the wards. They were the same ones on the desk so it took Severus barely an hour to pry them apart. With a cackle of glee he pulled the drawer open and was met with more files. Thankfully none of them were labeled WolfStar or any other such nonsense. In fact, these had completely different labels on them and for a second he wondered if he’d been wrong. He thumbed through the files. _AU, BDSM, Creature, Kinks_ (Well that sounded promising) _Soulmates, Forced Bonding,_ and, tucked in the back, a well-worn file labeled _PWP_. Obviously the well worn file was Harry’s favorites so Severus pulled it out and flipped it open.

 

 

 

 

> _He lay sprawled on the bed, legs spread, hands clenching the covers beneath him, panting as those delicious long fingers worked to spread him open. He fought the need to moan, refusing to give the man what he wanted so soon. A third finger slid into his taut arse and brushed against his prostate. Harry buried his face in the dark sheets._
> 
> _“No cheating,” the dark voice whispered into his ear, and he almost came at the sound. He turned his head, gasping to catch his breath as the man worked his body in the familiar pattern. A pattern that never seemed to get old, that always had Harry panting and begging in minutes. Tonight was no different. He knew what his lover wanted to hear._
> 
> _“Oh, please. Please stick that gorgeous cock in my tight arse. I am so ready for you. I need to feel you pumping that prick deep inside me. Please fuck me.”_
> 
> _The dark chuckle echoed in the darker chambers, and Harry wasn’t sure if he should moan the loss of the fingers or rejoice in what their loss meant. He felt his lover move over him. Felt the familiar feel of the thick cock pushing inside him. Heard the soft sighs of pleasure from his partner. He wriggled his arse back until he felt the familiar stroke of heavy balls, and his hips were trapped in soft hands. He moaned as the thick cock began stroking in and out of him, expertly stroking his prostate with practiced ease._
> 
> _“So tight. So hot,” the whispered words washed over him. “Merlin I love fucking you. Love having my cock buried deep inside you.”_
> 
> _“You feel so good. Love it. Fuck me harder,” he begged the taller man. The air was pushed from his lungs as the man began to pound into him just the way he liked. So hard. So fast. His moans echoed around the room, and he struggled to hold himself up as he was pounded from behind. The slick sound of lube and skin on skin mingled with his pants, and he was so close. As if reading his mind, fingers wrapped around his weeping cock and began pumping him in rhythm to the hard thrust. “Yes. Yes. Harder. Yes. Fuck, yes. Oh, Severus-_

Fuck! Severus stared down at his name on the paper. He quickly turned to the next stack of papers. _Severus wasn’t sure when he had decided to fuck Harry Potter._ And the next one. _Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to concentrate during his eighth year potions class when all he could think of was getting that tall delicious drink of water under him, or over him._ He flipped through several more. “ _Fuck me, Professor,” Potter demanded... Severus decided spying had its rewards… “On your knees, Potter, and let me put that cheeky mouth to good use.”_ Severus stared down at the papers. An entire folder of him and Harry. But this one hadn’t even been labeled… what? What would their “ship” name even be? Snotter? He scoffed. Pope? Heverus? Severus shook his head and laid the file to the side. He wondered what the other folders were. He’d come back to this one later. He grinned and set it on top of the cabinet. He pulled out the _AU_ file and moved to sit on the bed. He took a sip of the butterbeer he’d brought in with him and settled back against the headboard as he kicked his shoes off. He flipped the file open.

 

 

 

 

> _Harry had been in and out of foster homes for as long as he could remember. He had a vague memory of someone named Aunt Tunie but was never very sure if that had been an actual aunt or just one of those foster mothers that liked titles. He worked hard on his schooling and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally passed his A Levels and was able to get out of the “Orphan system”. The first time he met the tall, striking man was during his internship. Severus Snape definitely made his mouth water._

Severus wrinkled his brow. Okay, obviously this took place in the muggle world, and Harry wasn’t a wizard. But was this _another_ story about him and Harry? He reached into the drawer and pulled out another file. _BDSM_. He flipped it open.

 

 

 

 

> _He stared at the man defiantly. There was no way he would give in to those ridiculous demands._
> 
> _“You broke the rules, Potter. Time to pay the piper,” the man sneered as he flashed the silver cuffs._
> 
> _“I never agreed-“ he was cut off by the harsh slap and soon found himself on the ground, arms trapped behind him as Snape slid the cuffs into place. He felt the man’s hot breath on his neck as he leaned over him, the hard cock pressing into his bared arse cheeks._
> 
> _“I don’t remember asking if you agreed to anything, Potter. I had thought to make this easy on you, but as usual, you have to make things difficult.” Harry gasped as he felt the clothes slide from the body on top of him and felt the hot heat from Snape’s prick against his cool skin. He struggled beneath the man. Snape groaned. “That’s right, Potter. Fight me. It’ll only make it sweeter when you beg for your release.”_
> 
> _Snape’s knee slid between his thighs and forced his legs apart. Harry whimpered as Snape whispered an unfamiliar spell, and Harry felt his insides go slick. He tried one last time to buck the man off as he felt the large blunt tip press against his hole._

Severus nearly felt sick to his stomach as he read the account of himself violating Harry in all sorts of manner until the man finally looked up with his “satisfied glazed green eyes” and whispered a thank you to his master for being so kind. Severus wrinkled his nose. He wasn’t too sure he cared for these “BDSM” stories. He shuffled through a few more, and they all ran with the familiar theme. He came across a thick one and thumbed through, stopping and flipping back to the first page to spend the next two hours reading about Harry’s artful mastery of “Snape,” teaching him how to be a good “pet” and giving plenty of nice rewards. Severus thought the slave/master relationship was tastefully done, and the sex was delicious. He skimmed through a few more but nothing caught his eye so he reached for another file.

A second file fell out when he pulled out the _Soulmates_ file and he picked it up. It was quite thin and had obviously been pushed down when this file had last been returned. He read the title, _De-Aged_ and was immediately intrigued. He set the _Soulmates_ file aside and flipped this one open.

 

 

 

 

> _Severus stared in disbelief at the image the mirror projected. He gathered his long black hair in one hand and held it back from his face. His free hand traced the edges of his eyes where no crow’s feet marred his features. His black eyes locked on the un-Marked arm of the reflection. Well, this was unexpected. The spell was only supposed to heal the snake bite. Of course he should have known better than to let Potter cast it, but the boy had been the only one around at the time. Damn Granger for getting squeamish at the sight of all that blood._
> 
> _His eyes fell to his flat stomach and lower, to his half hard cock. Maybe not, he smirked. He might have his teenage body back but he sure as hell still had all his glorified carnal knowledge. Which he had every intention of using on a certain green-eyed man. He smirked at his reflection. Oh, yes, he’d seen the way Potter had been checking him out, and he had every intention of making the man his._

Severus raised an interested eyebrow and spent the next several hours reading about a younger version of himself and Potter and time-travel. He was surprised at how well written some of these were and quite enjoyed the in-depth and explicit sex. He forced himself to stop long enough to have a house elf bring him some dinner and went back to the files. The _Soulmates_ was an interesting take, though the one about not seeing color until you met your soulmate was a little odd. He liked the idea of corresponding tattoos, except for when it was the obvious lightning bolt design. That one got a little old after the third story. His last file for the night was the _Kinks_ file, which he settled back on the bed with a gleeful smirk on his face.

 

 

 

 

> _Harry eyed the items on the bed and looked back over at his smirking colleague. Snape, the git, raised a dark brow._
> 
> _“What are you waiting for, Potter?” he waved a hand towards the clothes. “You lost the bet fair and square.”_
> 
> _Harry sneered at him. “You’re a sadistic bastard Snape. Do you know that? I’ll never live this down.”_
> 
> _“Next time, perhaps, you will bow to my greater knowledge.”_
> 
> _Harry scoffed. “I’ll never bow to you, Snape.”_
> 
> _Snape let out a soft snort. “Get dressed, Potter. The masquerade starts in an hour.” He turned and strode from the room. Harry sighed and turned back to the bed. He picked up the black lace and let the silk fabric slide through his fingers. Well, at least this year’s End of Term Staff Masquerade would be interesting. And next year he’d know better than to bet against Snape on anything. He quickly pulled his robes off and slipped the black lace knickers over his toned arse and tucked his bits away. Hopefully Snape’s costume would be decent, because if he had to watch the sexy son of a bitch strut around in an enticing costume all night, this scrap of lace wouldn’t hold anything. He pulled the black fishnets on next, tightening and tying off the Slytherin green ribbons at the top with a snort. Of course. With a sigh he stepped into the small black skirt and pulled it over his slender hips and pulled the top on. He sighed. The top barely reached the bottom of his ribcage. He turned to see the effect on the mirror. Fuck. If he bent over, the entire school would know how tight his arse was. Well, at least his monthly pick-up games had kept his body in shape. There would be no doubt just how well built he was, the French maid’s outfit Snape had picked out left no room for the imagination. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for Snape’s ridicule, and stepped towards the door._
> 
> _Harry almost feared for the glass in the man’s hand as his mouth hung open while his dark eyes skimmed over Harry. Harry smirked when he caught the quick flash of desire in the man’s dark eyes. He posed against the doorframe._
> 
> _“Is it acceptable?”_
> 
> _The man tossed the drink back. “Bloody hell, Potter. No man should have the figure to pull that off. Perhaps I should choose something else. I’m sure I’ve got-“_
> 
> _“Oh, no,” Harry said. “I’m already dressed, and it’s almost time for the party. This’ll have to do.” His own eyes skimmed over Snape’s costume. Even the long pirate’s coat did little to hide the evident arousal. Hmm. It seemed little Severus had a cross-dressing kink. This could be fun. He wondered if he should bend over now and give the man a peek or wait until he’d tortured him all evening. Either way, he was finally going to get that prick up his arse._

Well, fuck. Severus apparently had a cross-dressing kink now, too. Fuck, he could almost _see_ Harry in that short skirt; feel those fishnets rub against his thighs as he buried himself deep in the tight arse. Hell, if it were him, he wouldn’t even wait until the party was over. He’d drag Harry to a secluded corner, push the scrap of lace aside and fuck him there. Then he’d drag him back to his quarters and make the man ride him, Harry’s cock making that little skirt bounce as he slid over Severus’s cock. _Oh, fuck_. He slipped a hand beneath his pants and closed his eyes, picturing Harry naked save the small black skirt and black stockings, those green ribbons a stark contrast against Severus’s pale skin. He grabbed the paper and continued to read as he worked his cock, his eyes scanning the page until they finally found the passage where Snape dragged Harry out of the party room and into an unused classroom. “Bravo, Snape,” he panted, and he increased his hand movements as Snape lit into Harry for being a filthy, little tease. “Oh, just fuck him already, you arrogant windbag,” Severus yelled as he continued to read and stroke. “Fuck his tight arse and make him scream my name.” And the Snape in the story obeyed and the Harry in the story did, and Severus came hard with an audible moan. Well, that was interesting.

The “daddy” kinks weren’t his thing; he and Harry had too many father issues to go that route. The spanking was interesting, as was the biting. There was something called blood-play that just seemed a little too reminiscent of Voldemort and delayed-gratification that just seemed harsh, until he started into the third story. Harry had several of those, and it made Severus wonder. He pushed the thought aside and moved on to the sex toys. _Hmm, nice._ There was one where Harry turned out to be Severus’s son, and that was just plain wrong. After a threesome between himself, Harry, and a time-traveled teenage Snape, Severus thought it was time to head to his own room for a shower and some sleep. Tomorrow was Friday, and his last chance to read the remaining files, he still had some grading to do after all.

 

What he hadn’t counted on was his reaction to Harry when the man returned Saturday night with the students. He’d had a brilliant idea in between delightful dreams Friday night and had taken a thick, blank journal to Potter’s room the next day. He’d spent half the morning casting copying spells and now had his own little collection of Harry/Severus stories in an un-assuming looking book he could carry around with him. He had spelled it so that it looked like a boring treatise on potions ingredients to anyone other than himself. Thoroughly satisfied in more ways than one he’d replaced the wards around the small table, tossed an extra mouse to the snake and headed back to his office. He _still_ had grading to do.

It was several hours later that a knock on his office door pulled Severus from the tedious repetition of first year essays. He looked up, grateful for the reprieve. “Enter.”

The door swung open, and Harry stepped in in all his green-eyed, mussy-haired glory with a tan that begged to be investigated. Severus felt his cock begin to swell as images that had played through his mind all week rushed to the fore once more. His mind immediately went to Harry’s hips, visions of a small black skirt hugging those thin hips danced in his mind.

“Hey, Snape,” Harry’s voice pulled his attention back to his predicament, and he tightened his lips.

“You’re back I see. Survived your week of kiddie Quidditch intact then?”

Harry beamed at him. ”Yup. It was nice to coach a group of kids who were actually enjoying the game and not focusing on drawing blood from their opponents.” He crossed the room as he spoke and slid into the chair across from Severus. Severus watched the slender legs still encased in muggle jeans move, the jeans tight across his thighs. “What did you do all week?”

Severus fought the blush as he watched Harry’s knees fall apart as he relaxed in the chair, the thighs spreading, almost begging for Severus to move around the desk and slide between them. He forced his eyes up to Harry’s. “Bit of reading. Oh, I should inform you before someone else does. I took advantage of your generosity and took liberty of your rooms.”

Harry’s brows shot up. “You did?” Was his voice a little tense?

Severus nodded. “Yes. I’m afraid I owe you a bottle of firewhiskey, but I found the ability to hide away quite refreshing. It took Albus two whole days to discover my whereabouts.”

Harry chuckled. Nervously? “So you hijacked my rooms for some privacy?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, I didn’t invade your privacy. Too much,” Severus added with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. “How is Salazar?”

“He was fine this morning when I fed him.”

Harry nodded. “Good. Thanks for taking care of him, and I’m glad you got some good out of the arrangement.”

“Yes. It was... quite refreshing.”

Harry beamed at him, and he felt a slight tingle of guilt. “Well, I should go get changed for dinner. See you in a bit.”

Severus nodded and watched as Harry stood and left, the tight jeans hugging his swaying arse as he moved to the door. Severus remembered one particular story where Potter had gotten pissed in the middle of detention and had gone to leave but Snape had swooped across the room, slamming and locking the door magically before he’d pressed the boy against it. What had followed had been quite erotic and enticing, and Severus could almost see the scene playing out right now. How easy it would be to press his aching cock against that tight arse, and obviously Harry wasn’t too adverse to the idea if the well handled PWP file was any indication. He shook the thoughts from his head. No, he wasn’t quite sure he was willing to risk their friendship over a one off, even if it might be fantastic sex.

That evening at dinner the hall was once again filled with chattering students, and Severus did not relish the idea of having to tame the students over the next week. He smirked, though the thought of taking House Points did send a little thrill through him.

“Already fantasizing about taking House Points, Snape?”

Severus glanced over at Harry. “It’s almost scary how well you know me, Potter.”

Harry lifted his cup in a mock salute. “The thought makes my heart race as well, Professor.”

He bit back a chuckle and shook his head.

Sunday went by in a haze of redundant essays, and he didn’t see anyone until dinner time. Harry seemed distracted, barely acknowledging Severus’s arrival as he fidgeted with his cutlery. Severus didn’t think anything of it as he knew the man had most likely spent the day doing his own grading as well. Monday at breakfast, Harry seemed more himself, ready to get to teaching as Severus grumbled into his coffee about morning people. Harry chuckled and filled his plate.

Their days fell into their usual routine even if Severus found his mind occasionally wandering to particularly juicy scenes when Harry would say or do something that brought the stories to mind. Most nights found Severus with a certain book clutched in one hand, his other wrapped around his cock. He was spoiled. He’d never had such amazing orgasms, and he often found himself wondering how it would be with Harry. As the week ended, Severus found himself searching out the Muggle Studies professor.

“Allison,” She beamed up at him from behind her desk.

“Severus. What brings you up to my humble tower on this lovely afternoon?”

He smiled politely. “I wondered if you didn’t have any detentions tomorrow, if I might use the computer for an hour or two.”

She frowned. “I actually do have a detention, Severus. But there’s no reason you can’t use the computer. I was planning on holding the detention in my classroom.”

He knew her office was down the hall with no direct access to the classroom, so there would be no chance of her sneaking up on him. He gave a small nod. “I appreciate that. Thank you.”

So the following morning, after making sure his prefects had everything under control he made his way back up to the professor’s office. He passed Allison’s classroom as she was leading a Hufflepuff in and gave a small nod. She smiled politely and stepped into her office. It took Severus a few minutes to remember everything from his one lesson but he soon found himself back at the website he vividly remembered from before. He clicked on the filters options and once again found his and Harry’s name. He scanned the other filter options and selected the English under language. He wasn’t quite sure about the rating option so left it open and ignored the other options as he clicked on the sort box. The page filled up with story after story, and he read the first small story title. He read the bold words, wondering what non-con was as he didn’t think Harry had had one of those stories, then all the names that followed. Some of the names were linked and he assumed these must be the relationships portrayed in the story. He read on and wondered what UST was as well as angst then read the little summary and quickly realized what non-con was as he scrolled down to the next story. The BDSM “tag” was a little off-putting, but he remembered that a few had been tasteful, there was the UST again, and the bottom!Snape sounded interesting. He’d read a few of those in Harry’s collection. There was a Sirius/Remus tag but the author assured him it was a minor pairing so he shrugged and clicked on the story title.

A half hour later Severus was nearly screaming at the idiot computer. What? What? Where was the rest of the story? What happened? He clicked on the comments button to post a scathing dialog to the author for daring to post an incomplete story. His eye fell on some of the comments, many to the effect of “Can’t wait for the next update,” and Severus gaped. This was a common occurrence? He vaguely remembered the Complete option under the filters and vowed to check the little box next time. He was about to close out the page when one of the comments caught his eye. The commenter proclaimed the name of SnarryLovr and vowed that they had not read such a wonderful Snarry story in ages. Severus whispered the name, liking the way it fell from his lips. Out of curiosity he made his way to the search engine page and typed in Snarry. Sweet Merlin there were entire websites dedicated to stories of him and Harry. His breath caught in his chest when he saw several small pictures of two dark haired men under words proclaiming “Images for Snarry.” He clicked on the words and nearly fell out of his chair. Oh sweet Merlin. Oh dear. Oh. Fuck! Was that? Oh my god, someone had draw Harry in the maid’s outfit and Severus vaguely wondered if they had read the story. And, oh, well, that was tasteful. Aww, him and Harry with kids, how sweet. Oh dear god, that was a very explicit picture of his cock up Harry’s arse. Bloody hell, these things were just out there for people to see? He wondered if Harry knew about them? Was that him as a woman? Well, at least he looked like a masculine woman. Harry’s mouth on his cock was quite intriguing. And, well, all that blood on that one was quite disturbing, until he remembered how he had “died” in the novels. Hmm. A bath with Harry, that was intriguing. Ooh, that was intriguing. He looked quite handsome in that one, and Harry looked thoroughly debauched in that one. A half hour later Severus realized how truly fucked he was. Not only did he have to see Harry on a daily basis with those stories running around in his head but now he had visuals and could almost insert himself and Harry into some of these scenarios. Oh, Merlin. And of course his favorite drawings were the ones of him and Harry in bed, not necessarily in the middle of sex as some of the best were of them relaxing in the aftermath. With a sigh Severus went back to the story sight, remembering to click the Completed box this time. He spent the next hour pleasantly reading some nice explicit-rated stories. He cut himself off just in time for lunch and made his way down to the Great Hall with some pleasant fodder for his dreams tonight. Harry was already at the table, as was Allison. She smiled up at him as he made his way to his chair.

“Did you find what you were looking for, Severus?”

He sat down and pulled his napkin in his lap. “Yes, thank you. I appreciate the use of your computer. It is quite an amazing invention. Who knew there was so much to find at the tip of one’s fingers.”

“Computer?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Allison volunteered, “Severus has been learning the joys of the internet.”

Harry gave him a speculative look. “Have you?”

“Yes,” Severus said stiffly, not wanting to give anything away; after all, _he_ wasn’t the one that had years of practice as a spy. “It is quite interesting what you can find. Quite informative.”

“Mmm,” Harry said noncommittally and turned back to his food.  A flash of something- fear?- went through Severus. Surely there was no way Harry would know what he had been up to. He had double checked to make sure he had replaced the wards perfectly, and no one had even come near the room this morning. No, he was just paranoid. He turned to his own food.

His paranoia only intensified over the next few weeks. Harry seemed to get a gleam in those emerald eyes, and the first time he received a letter from Granger Severus watched the owl eagerly. Harry smirked at him as he tucked the thick envelope in his robes, as if he knew Severus wanted to read its contents. And the man seemed to be flirting, there had been the occasional remark in the past, but lately the man seemed to be blatantly flirting with him. It was enough to send Severus to his little book every night, and the Muggle professor’s office every Saturday. At least until the middle of May when the entire school seemed to have one thought on its mind. O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. Tension ran high as the teachers tried to cram as much information into the tiny brains as they could, and students crammed, snapping at the lower years who dared make a sound in the common rooms. Many younger years were seen fleeing the library.

Severus had just slid into a chair in the staff lounge after his last class let out and took the glass of firewhiskey Minerva had floated his way when Harry walked in. He poured his own and went to slump on the nearby couch. He took a long sip of the amber liquid.

“Merlin, I needed that. You know what I think we need?” Severus looked over at the man to see green eyes twinkling at Minerva.

“And what is that, Harry?” she asked her fellow Gryffindor.

He took another drink and smiled enigmatically. “I think when the students leave we should have one big celebratory staff party.”

Minerva laughed, and Severus took a sip of his drink to hide the blush that sprang to his cheeks at the memory of that damned maid’s outfit. “I think that’s a tradition we should have started long ago, Harry.”

Harry smiled and turned to Severus. “What do you think, Snape? We could make a big to do out of it. Maybe have a little fun with it. Make it themed.”

“Themed?” Minerva asked, actually sounding intrigued.

Harry shrugged. “Sure. Have a theme and we can all dress up.”

Severus felt his mouth go dry and not even the whiskey was helping. “What sort of theme?” Minerva asked.

Harry’s mouth twitched. “Oh, I don’t know. I was always fascinated by pirates when I was younger. We could have a High Seas theme. What do you think, Snape? I think you’d look good as a pirate.”

Oh Merlin, he knew. Severus didn’t know how, but somehow he _knew_. He called on the strength and power of his dead fictional self and schooled his features to a neutral expression. “I abhor playing dress up, Potter. And pirates are despicable cretins.”

“Hmm. Pity,” he said as he lifted his glass for another drink, his green eyes twinkling over the rim. Severus was glad when Sprout and Flitwick walked in a minute later. He quickly found an excuse to leave and made his way down to his rooms. He thought it best to forgo his weekly visit to the muggle computer the following day. At least there was only one week left of school, then he could hide himself away in Spinner’s End. And hopefully find a way to get internet access.

It happened the last day of school. Not the last day of classes, no the absolute last day of school, as if the man had planned it, and he probably had. Breakfast was an excited lazy rush as students chatted and made plans before they went to finish packing. And because it was the day the children would be returning home there were hardly any owl deliveries. Which made the small, enthusiastic fluttering avian that much more noticeable as it swooped down to deliver its burden to Harry. He took the envelope from the bird and fed it a slice of bacon before it flew off. Instead of tucking the envelope into his robe pocket as he usually did, Harry placed it on the table between their plates. Severus eyed the thick envelope, and he could feel his mouth salivating at the possibilities of what could be between those pages.

“That’s a thick envelope, Potter,” he said, trying for nonchalant. “Looks important.”

“Nah,” Harry said casually. “I already know what it is. I asked Hermione to send me something… _extra_ special to start my holidays off with.”

“Ah. Well, I hope you enjoy it.”

“Oh, I will,” Harry said with an almost seductive quality to his voice, and Severus barely suppressed the shiver. The hall was almost cleared of students when Harry spoke again. “You know, Severus, it occurs to me that you haven’t been to visit since the Easter Hols.” Severus gulped with guilt. Returning to the scene of the crime was always a bad idea. “I know we’ve been busy with end of year stuff, but now that the students are leaving why don’t you come over for a end of term celebratory drink?”

Severus took a sip of his morning tea. “That sounds acceptable. I admit time has seemed to have gotten away from me, and I do miss our little chats.”

Harry smiled mischievously. “Excellent. I’ve been elected to walk the seventh years to the boats but you can go ahead and head over when your Slytherins are all gone. Password’s still the same.” He stood to go and paused. “Oh, mustn’t forget this. I should have just enough time to peruse it before I have to meet Minerva.” He grabbed the thick envelope from between their plates with a saucy wink and sauntered off.

Severus groaned and pushed away from the table. He made his way down to the dungeons and slipped into the Slytherin common room. Students ran back and forth, some already in muggle clothes, some still in their school robes. There was excited chatter as plans were made and contact information exchanged. His capable prefects rushing the students to finish their packing and get them down to the entrance hall to load the carriages. Once the last student slipped from the common room Severus did a quick walkthrough of the dorms, gave a small nod to the busy house elves, and went to change into his own “summer” clothes, which consisted of muggle khakis and a short sleeve button up. He headed up to Harry’s quarters and gave the password. He felt a thrill shoot through his body as memories of his week in Harry’s quarters flooded through him. His eyes immediately went to the desk, but there was no guarantee the latest story was in there. In fact, if it had been a “Snarry” it was most likely in the bedroom. A thought occurred to Severus, and he wondered if the letter was still laying on the small table. Surely Harry hadn’t had time to read it and file it away. He could step in, say hello to Salazar and if he happened to come across an open letter, well…

Severus smiled to himself and slowly crossed the room towards Harry’s bedroom. He paused as he passed the couch and saw the stack of papers on the coffee table. Surely not? Would Harry be so careless, knowing Severus was coming here? Well, he knew Harry could be absent minded at times and today had been a rather hectic day. He tossed a look over his shoulder and noted that he still had a good fifteen minutes before the seventh year boats sailed. He moved quickly, snatching up the letters. The first page was blank except for a quick “Enjoy” in Granger’s still familiar script. He moved the top page and quickly became engrossed in the tales of one Professor Potter as he attempted to seduce his Headmaster, which included being caught in the man’s shower, tying himself to the man’s bed, and locking them in a cupboard. Each instance was met with a sneer, a snarked word, and a thorough fucking before the man told Potter to get lost and stop wasting his time. Potter had just cornered the Headmaster in his private potions closet and was on his knees attempting to convince the man to give him a chance when Severus’s stomach filled with dread at the hot breath against his neck.

“You don’t make a very good spy, Severus.”

With an undignified “eep” he dropped the papers and looked guiltily up into green eyes. The man had made it all the way into his rooms and had even removed his professor’s robes to reveal tee and jeans. He swallowed, wondering how he should play this off. Guilt? Indifference? Horrified to find himself the subject of such disgusting, delicious, trash? But before he could say anything, Harry was speaking again.

“Well, you might as well finish it,” he made a motion with his hand indicating the papers on the table. “I haven’t had a chance to look it over, so you’ll have to tell me which file it goes under.”

Well, fuck. He swallowed. “H-how did you know?”

Harry smirked and raised a hand to Severus’s chest and pushed him back. Severus stumbled back unsteadily and fell to the couch. Harry leaned over him, trapping him with his arms before he could pull himself back up, and smiled lecherously. “I suppose by the time you discovered my stash in the bedroom you were too far gone to remember one very,” a hard thigh slid along his leg, “important,” the other thigh slid along his opposite leg thoroughly trapping him, “fact.”

Severus swallowed thickly, moistened his lips, and tried to pull his head back from Harry’s tempting mouth. “And what is that, Potter?” The words hadn’t come out as forcefully as he’d hoped, and Harry must have known this because his smile seemed to grow wickeder (was that a word?) as his mouth moved to whisper into Severus’s ear. Suddenly Severus’s ear was filled with the sound of snakelike hisses followed by the tip of a wet tongue sliding over the shell of his ear. Oh, fuck. The damn snake had told on him. Harry rarely mentioned his ability, and it was easy for Severus to forget the man could speak to snakes. There was a soft chuckle against his ear.

“Nothing to say for yourself, Severus,” Harry said softly as he pressed soft kisses to Severus’s jaw line.

“I... you wouldn’t tell me what was in the letters,” he said, his only defense.

“Mmm. And you abhor secrets, don’t you, Severus? But they were,” Harry’s tongue slid up Severus’s neck, and his breath caught as his hand automatically reached up to grasp Harry’s waist. “Private. Tit for tat, Severus?” Harry’s hand slid down Severus’s chest to rest at the waist of his trousers. “Getting even after the pensieve incident in fifth year?”

Severus growled, trying hard not to let the fingers playing with his waistband distract him. “There was no ‘pensieve incident’ in fifth year, you dolt. You never had any trouble mastering Occlumency.”

“Mmm. True.” A warm tongue flicked against his neck. “So what was it? Why did you do it? You found the letters in my desk first, didn’t you?”

He could barely think with Harry’s mouth moving sensuously against his neck. “Yes.”

“Did you like them? Did you read them all?”

“N-no. Some were,” he gasped as Harry bit gently at his neck, “were... I don’t…”

Harry chuckled against his throat. “What were your favorites? I can’t imagine you read many WolfStar.”

“Merlin, no,” Severus said indignantly and moaned softly as Harry sucked on his skin. “Th-the… any ones with you,” he admitted, knowing Harry would accept nothing less than the truth.

“Were you disappointed when you didn’t find any of us?”

He swallowed. “Yes.”

“Oh, my poor Severus,” but his voice belied his words, as did the fingers moving over Severus’s shirt. “How’d you find the Snarrys?”

“Um,” his mind was losing its cognitive ability with each loosened button. “Mouse escaped. Knocked over a vial. Felt the wards when I picked it up.” Yes, he thought it had happened something like that. He gasped when cool fingers slid across his hot skin, and Harry’s mouth was moving over his collarbone.

“I should be pissed,” Harry said against Severus’s skin. “Breaking through my wards, invading my privacy, wanking in my bed, leaking your come all over my covers. But, Salazar said you were just as enthusiastic as I usually am, so how can I be mad when I know you want me as much as I want you.” The mouth moved up to cover Severus’s, and Severus opened to allow the hot tongue to slide into his mouth. Fuck, he tasted good. He sucked on the invading muscle that slid and swirled in his mouth. He moaned as Harry pressed his hard cock against Severus’s stomach. They pulled apart, panting, and Severus looked up into lust-filled green eyes. “Fuck me, Severus. Make our fantasies come true.”

He blinked. Merlin he wanted this, but… “Harry,” his voice was harsh as he spoke, filled with need, “I respect you. I like you. I… this… “

Something flashed in Harry’s eyes, and he swallowed. “Severus,” he took a deep breath, “I have been in love with you for longer than I can remember. This will not be a one-off or a quick shag. If we weren’t so stubborn we’d have reached this point long before now. I’m just tired of waiting.” He crushed his lips to Severus’s for a hard, fierce kiss, and Severus tightened his grip on the slender hips. Thin fingers slid under the waistband of his trousers, and he bucked his hips. He tore his lips from Harry’s.

“So,” he gasped out, “we’ve both come in your bed separately while thinking of the other?” Harry nodded, a soft smile on his lips. “Then it only seems appropriate that we come together in your bed.”

Harry chuckled, “Are you inviting yourself into my bed, Severus?”

“Absolutely,” Severus growled before pulling Harry in for another fierce kiss. He felt Harry slip from his lap and stand up. He obeyed the unspoken command as Harry pulled on his shirt and followed the man to the now familiar bedroom. He pulled Harry down onto the bed as Harry tossed his glasses onto the table, and Severus rolled them over so the younger man was under him. Harry’s hips arched up, and Severus pulled back, pulling Harry’s shirt over his head.

“While I don’t mind a bit of Bottom!Snape, I am a much bigger fan of Bottom!Harry.” Severus pushed the man back down and covered a dark nipple with his mouth. Harry arched up with a gasp and slid his fingers through Severus’s dark hair.

“Ooh. Me too. Me too. And I should mention, that while those lubricating spells might be quite handy, I do like the muggle way myself.”

“Oh, good,” Severus said as he reached down to tug at the button on Harry’s jeans. “I prefer being a hand’s on lover as well.” He slid his hand under the fabric and caressed the hard flesh hidden there.

“Oh, Severus,” Harry moaned, and it was such a delicious sound. He felt hands pushing at his own clothes, and he shrugged out of the shirt. Harry’s fingers slid over the cotton clad erection, and Severus hissed in pleasure. He felt the release of pressure as Harry got his button and zip undone, moaned as gentle hands slid the garments over his hips and down his thighs. His own hands slid over Harry’s toned torso, played with the taut nipples as he licked and kissed at the tanned skin. Hands slid up his thigh to wrap around his aching cock. _Oh god._ He rolled off Harry and stood, shoving the pants to the floor and reaching over to pull Harry’s off as he’d gotten them half down while Severus removed his own. He tossed Harry’s on the floor beside his own and moved to get back in bed but Harry was sitting up, and he grabbed Severus’s waist, pulling him forward to close his mouth around Severus’s leaking cock.

“Fuck.” His hand slid through Harry’s hair, and he moaned in appreciation as Harry’s tongue slid over him, teasing, sucking. Severus’s hips thrust of their own accord, and Harry moaned around him. He hissed in delight. Harry abruptly pulled off.

“Shite!” Severus froze. Had he done something wrong? Had Harry realized who he was fellating? Had he decided he didn’t really want this? Harry turned around. “Shut up,” Harry said as he lifted his hand, and a blanket flew across to cover the snake’s cage. He turned back to grin up at Severus. “That should take care of him tonight, tomorrow he goes to the living room. Now, as much as I was enjoying that,” he reached out and grabbed Severus’s hand, pulling him down on top of him, “I’d much rather have you come inside a different part of me.”

Oh god, Severus shivered in anticipation. “Lube?”

“Drawer above the Snarrys.”

Severus chuckled and moved to slide the drawer open and remove the small jar. He twisted the top off and tossed it down as he dipped his fingers into the warm concoction. He felt Harry moving beneath him as he slid a pillow under his hips. He looked down at the man, and green eyes looked up at him, emotion shining bright in their depths. He placed a soft kiss on the already swollen lips, “Harry, I do love you as well.”

Harry bit at his bottom lip and smiled softly at him. “I thought as much.” He wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck. “Make love to me.”

“Absolutely.” He moved his hand between the spread thighs and teased at the hole as he nibbled on Harry’s ear. Harry squirmed beneath him, his breathing becoming more and more erratic. Severus pressed a finger in, and Harry let out a long moan. He stretched his soon to be lover before adding a second finger, and Harry was gasping, murmuring softly as Severus moved to kiss and lick at his nipples. A third finger and Harry’s fingers were digging into Severus’s neck and hair. He slid the digits in and out, stretching and pleasuring Harry as the man mumbled Severus’s name in a litany of pleas. He pushed in, hitting Harry’s prostate, and the younger man arched off the bed with a loud groan.

“Oh, yes. Please, Severus. I need you. Need to feel you. So tired of waiting.”

He was too. He slid his fingers from Harry and slicked up his own cock. He moved over the man and covered his mouth with his own, plunging his tongue into the wet heat as he positioned himself over Harry. Legs wrapped around his waist, and he pulled back as he pressed against the man. “Look at me,” he whispered, and green eyes fluttered open to stare at him intently as Severus pushed in. The only indication of breach was the sharp intake of breath. Harry’s eyes fluttered as Severus pushed in fully, his own concentration taken up with not coming before he’d had a chance to enjoy Harry’s body. He felt his balls brush against skin, and Harry gasped, arching up.

“Don’t stop. Keep moving,” Harry ordered. Severus obeyed, slowly sliding back out and pushing back in. Harry moaned, his hands sliding over Severus’s back, clutching his hips, arse, and shoulders. Severus moved slowly, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Harry, of being _inside_ Harry. He adjusted his hips, and Harry cried out as Severus slid across his prostate, fingers digging into Severus’s back. “More.” Severus thrust again and again, increasing his pace at Harry’s cries of _harder._ Harry thrust up against him, his hard, leaking cock rubbing between them causing Harry to moan.

“Merlin, Harry. You’re incredible,” Severus gasped. “So tight. So hot. Fuck, I love you.”

Harry arched against him, biting into Severus’s shoulder as he pressed his hard cock between them. “God, Severus. Love you too. Make me come. So close. Touch me,” he gasped.

Severus moved his weight to one arm and slid his other hand between their bodies, slowing his thrust to concentrate on Harry. His hand wrapped around the precome and sweat slicked cock, and Harry cried out in pleasure. He was so warm and hard in Severus’s hand, so different from his own prick as his hand slid over the silky member. Severus continued his slow glide in and out of Harry as he pumped the weeping cock. Harry cried out and arched, sweat covering his forehead as his eyes fluttered open to meet black. “Sev,” he whispered as he arched and pulsed in Severus’s hand, milky come spilling between them as Severus fought against the clenching arse that was determined to draw out his own orgasm and milked Harry’s cock. “Severus. Severus,” Harry gasped, and Severus released the spent cock to brace himself on the bed and thrust into Harry, pounding the lax man into the mattress as Harry continued to moan encouraging words. He was close, so close. He could feel the heat building in his belly, felt his sensitive cock building up for its release.

“Harry. Harry. Oh, fuck,” and he was coming hard and deep inside the younger man, better than any dream, better than any self-induced orgasm, even after the stories. He pumped his hips, emptying himself inside his lover until he collapsed from exhaustion, careful to fall beside Harry and not him.

They lay there for several minutes, catching their breath. He ran his fingers over the smattering of dark hair on the tanned chest. “How did it start?”

Harry’s deep laughter rumbled in his chest. “Hermione found a story about her and Ron last year. We had a good little laugh about it. Then she found some more and sent them to me. Those were the letters I was getting at the beginning of the year.”

Severus snorted. “I figured that.”

Harry’s fingers began moving over Severus’s hip and thigh. “Just before Christmas she sent me my first Snarry. She knew I had a thing for you, she just didn’t know how bad it was. Over Christmas we found more and more of the stories, and she printed them out for me. In fact, that one in there was one I had been waiting for the author to complete.”

“So you’ve been to the sites?”

Harry chuckled. “Oh yeah. You’ve been to some?”

Severus nodded. “A few. I had Allison show me how to use the computer during the Easter Holidays.”

“I figured as much. So which one was your favorite?” Severus felt himself blush and bit at his bottom lip. Harry tilted his head up to shine glittering green eyes at him. He tickled at Severus’s waist. “Come on. Tell me? Was it the threesome between you, me, and teenage you? I must admit I found that a bit intriguing.”

Severus glared at him. “Even if it were possible, no.”

Harry chuckled. “The BDSM ones?”

“No,” Severus said frowning.

“I didn’t think so. So are you going to make me go through all the stories?”

“You remember them all?” Severus asked surprised.

Harry shrugged. “The good ones. Most of them I’ve read more than once.” Harry poked at his side. “Quit avoiding the question.”

Severus sighed. “The staff masquerade,” he mumbled into Harry’s shoulder as he felt his face heat up.

Harry laughed, and Severus felt mortified. “I didn’t realize you had a crossdressing kink.”

“Well, I didn’t,” Severus said indignantly, “until I read that damn story.”

Harry chuckled and pressed his lips to Severus’s chest. “Full disclosure?”

“Hmm,” Severus said into the dark hair.

“I’ve thought about it.”

Severus pulled back. “Wearing a skirt?” He eyed Harry, and the pink flush filled his tanned face.

Harry shrugged. “Well, the maid outfit. I think it was more of how Snape reacted, and I kinda like the idea of the stockings with the Slytherin green ribbon.”

Severus growled feeling his cock twitch with renewed interest and moved over Harry. “I’ll buy you the damn outfit but you will _never_ wear it outside our house.”

Harry looked wide-eyed up at him. “Our house?”

Severus felt his cheeks, “I- um, I just meant-“

Harry placed a finger on his lips and smiled softly. “No. I like that. Ours. I can live with that. Will you wear the pirate costume?”

Severus chuckled as he pressed kisses to Harry’s neck. “Maybe. If you ask nicely. Mmm, can’t wait to see you in that skirt.”

Harry chuckled. “It might look silly.”

“Oh, no,” Severus said as he nuzzled Harry and slid his hand down the slim waist. “Oh, no. It looked quite enticing in the fanart.”

Harry pulled back. “Fanart? What fanart?”

Severus looked down at Harry. “You’ve never seen the fanart?”

“What is fanart?”

Severus furrowed his brows, “Well, it’s just like the stories only in drawings. There are pages and pages of them.”

“Where?” Harry asked incredulously.

“The internet. Same place as the stories. Wait, are you saying you’ve never once seen any Snarry fanart?”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t even know there was such a thing. Hell, I’ve barely discovered fanfiction.”

Severus smirked down at Harry. “Oh, we are so getting a computer.

**Author's Note:**

> All “stories” are my own invention and filthy mind, except the one about Harry and the two Snapes. I lay that one thoroughly at the feet of [NecromanticNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromanticNoir). If you’d like to read the completely enjoyable story it can be found here, [Mine and My Lovers'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067415).


End file.
